


the riverside blossoms

by sapphiclover



Series: The Witch and the Nymph [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide Attempt in the Past, Mentions Of Infidelity, Outdoor Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slurs, Some Plot, Whipping, i guess, or i guess depends on your definition of undertones lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclover/pseuds/sapphiclover
Summary: "Evening," Iliana said. Her voice sounded like sand dripping down the hourglass, smooth and continuous."Or morning," Celia replied. "Or afternoon. Time is meaningless here.""So it is," Iliana agreed. She gathered her hair and begun braiding it, absentmindedly. "Be that as it may… you're here again," she observed. "You weren't supposed to come back."





	the riverside blossoms

She sat by the river stream, her toes touching the surface. The water broke around her skin, as if separated by an invisible wall. She moved her leg, letting her ankle sink. She could feel the river attempt to pull her into the current, a thousand strings attached to her feet that dragged her with them, deeper into the cold water.

She remained where she was, sitting on a moss-covered rock. Her hands touched the soft peat. She could feel a ghost of a touch on the backside of her hand, and she knew what it was without turning to look.

Iliana sat down next to her, on the ground. She was barefoot and wearing a light green dress which had vines sewn into its hem. Her auburn hair rested atop her left shoulder, from where it reached past her waistline and camouflaged itself into the ground.

"Evening," Iliana said. Her voice sounded like sand dripping down the hourglass, smooth and continuous.

"Or morning," Celia replied. "Or afternoon. Time is meaningless here."

"So it is," Iliana agreed. She gathered her hair and begun braiding it, absentmindedly. "Be that as it may… you're here again," she observed. "You weren't supposed to come back."

"I'm not supposed to do a great many things," Celia said, flippantly. "But you're right. I said I wouldn't come back. And he forbids me. But since when have I put any weight on someone else's opinions?"

Iliana looked at her from the corner of her right eye, before returning her focus on the river. "Yes. Unfortunate. Do I need to remind you of the rules?"

"No, that's unnecessary. I know he said I can't come back to the scene of such morbid acts unless I am clean of the thoughts which caused those actions, but… I couldn't help it. This river draws me in." Celia paused, and glanced at Iliana. " _You_ draw me in."

It was impossible to see Iliana's reaction on her face. "I shouldn't. It's not right. You know this."

"Does it matter? You hardly obey his rules, regardless."

Iliana seemed conflicted. "But I should. The last time, after I had seen you… it did not end well for me." She paused, and glanced at Celia. "Yet you keep returning. Does my pain amuse you?"

Celia swallowed, staring at the water. "Obviously, no. I didn't realize he made you suffer like that, because of me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have returned all those times."

"And still here you are," Iliana said.

"And still here I am. And I'm not leaving." She shot Iliana a challenging look. "Unless you make me go."

Iliana had finished her braid, and was now opening it once more. Her hair fell across her back in red waves.

"Why should I make you go," Iliana started, "when you bring me such endless enjoyment?"

Celia felt her heart leap, and she shivered. "Do I, now?"

Iliana hummed. "Why else would I have come? The first time, I stopped you from jumping into the river. The next time, I comforted you. The third time, and the time after that, and the time after that… I feel as if you want to be punished."

"Perhaps," Celia whispered. She was staring at Iliana, who refused to meet her gaze. "Why are you here?" She asked, after a while.

Iliana turned to look at her, eyeing her up and down before settling on her eyes. "You know why I'm here," she replied. "We've played this game for too long, haven't we? We both know the rules."

"Do we?" Celia countered. She lifted her feet from the current and moved to sit next to Iliana on the river bench. Their hands nearly touched.

"You come here to sit, to remember the way you almost died, the way you wanted to die, the way you still want to die," Iliana started, softly. "And then I come in, to talk. Because you make me feel more alive than I've ever been… and I've lived a long, long life." She paused, and leaned closer.

Celia felt her heart speed up.

"And then _talking_ turns into something else," Iliana continued, her voice dropping. Her hand wandered over to Celia's knee, her fingers travelling across her skin towards her thigh. She heard Celia's breath hitch. "You enjoy this," Iliana mumbled, her lips next to Celia's ear. "You want this, you want me to punish you, don't you?"

Celia shuddered, but didn't answer. Iliana let her hand wander to Celia's chest and gently pushed her until she fell to the ground.

"Answer me when I talk to you," Iliana commanded, moving to straddle Celia. She pinned Celia's hands above her head, letting vines from the ground bind her.

"Yes," Celia whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes, what?" Iliana demanded.

"Yes, I want you to punish me," Celia said, her voice quivering.

"That's what I thought," Iliana mumbled. She bent down to press kisses along Celia's jawline, before gently biting into her skin. Celia let out a sigh, twisting her head to allow Iliana more access.

Iliana retreated, replacing her lips with her fingers, wrapping them gently around Celia's neck. As she pressed down, Celia's eyes flew open and she let out a surprised gasp.

"Iliana?" She asked, gasping slightly for air.

"Sweet Celia," Iliana purred, lowering her head until her forehead touched Celia's. "You want this, you dirty creature. You _crave_ this." She applied more pressure. "You can't get enough of the pain. Isn't that so?"

Celia's eyes rolled upwards, and she struggled against her restraints with no real effort. "Yes, yes, yes…" came out of her mouth in a quick string.

Iliana let go, and Celia fixed her a desperate look.

" _More_ ," she pleaded, her voice low.

"You haven't earned it yet," Iliana replied. She turned her head to see that vines had appeared from the ground to tie Celia's ankles, as well. A smirk took over her face, and she turned her head back towards Celia, eyes hungry.

"Let's play a game," Iliana said slowly, sliding her hands down Celia's chest, over her collarbones. "The rules are simple. _I_ get to do what I want with you… and _you_ can't make a sound. If I hear the tiniest of squeaks, you lose… and I'll make you hurt so bad you'll _never_ come back again. Do you understand?"

Celia nodded her head, biting her lower lip. Iliana smiled.

"Good," she said. "Let's begin, shall we?"

She moved her hands to the first button of Celia's shirt, snapping it open. Then the second button, and the third, and the fourth. She clicked her tongue when she saw what Celia was wearing underneath.

"What a naughty girl," she drawled, opening the shirt more. "New lingerie? Just for little old me? I'm _touched_."

Iliana opened the rest of the buttons on Celia's shirt, leaving her skin exposed to the air. She dragged her fingers across Celia's stomach, towards her bra. Her fingers sneaked across Celia's back to snap the bra open before coming back.

"You've played well so far," Iliana muttered. "I'm proud, Celia."

She rested her elbows on the ground on either side of Celia before lowering herself towards her body, slowly. She took a hold of the laces on the bra with her teeth, before pulling them off. They disappeared into the ground somewhere near them.

Iliana bit into Celia's left nipple gently, trying to elicit a reaction, but Celia remained quiet. She licked the skin, nursing it, and felt Celia shiver underneath her. Grinning, Iliana moved on to the right breast, repeating her actions. Celia gave no response but a squirm.

"Good girl," Iliana said. She sat up once more, placing her hands on Celia's hips. "We need to make this game harder, I see."

Iliana reached out and pressed her fingers on Celia's waist, well aware that it was a sensitive area to her. Then she leaned down and begun pressing kisses along her collarbone and towards her chest, slowly and teasingly. Once she reached her nipples, she took one in her mouth, sucking it, her tongue going in a circle.

Celia let out a low moan, grinding her hips in desperation. Iliana looked at her from under her brows, smiling.

"My, my. It seems like someone lost the game," she sighed. Celia looked at her, her eyes wide.

"It would seem that punishment is in order," Iliana continued, grinning. "But I must admit, it's like you were begging for it, weren't you, you _slut_?"

"Yes," Celia breathed out. "Yes, I'm such a slut, I deserve the pain, I deserve it."

"Yes, you do," Iliana agreed, roughly massaging Celia's breasts. "You've been so _dirty_."

Celia moaned, closing her eyes. "I have, master, I have. It's been so long since I saw you, I felt empty without your touch, without your presence… I let another woman touch me."

Iliana's hands froze. She moved them to Celia's hips again. "You let someone else touch you?" Her voice was icy.

"Yes, master. I shouldn't have, I know, but I felt so alone without you, my own fingers weren't enough."

Iliana pressed her nails into Celia's skin, and she gasped in pain. "You're _mine_ to own," she drawled. "Not some back-alley whore's. They don't know what you need, only _I_ do." She pressed harder. "Did she satisfy you? Did she know how to make you beg and scream like I do?"

Celia shook her head vehemently. "No, no… she wasn't nowhere near as good as you are to me. She didn't know what to do with me, I barely felt her touch on my body." Tears gathered in the corners of Celia's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Please, master, punish me for straying, make me pay for the sins I've done, _please_."

Iliana eased her grip. "Oh, I will, you dirty _whore_. You had no right to go to another slut for pleasure. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember anything but my name for _weeks_."

" _Yes_ ," Celia moaned, turning her head. "Yes, please, yes."

Iliana slid her hands under Celia's skirt, her fingers travelling to the hem. She dragged the skirt down in one swift movement, revealing her underwear. Celia was wearing black lacy panties with red lacing, and Iliana snorted.

"Did you wear these when that whore fucked you?" She asked, her voice tight.

Celia shook her head. "I bought these just for you," she whispered. "Just for you, master."

"That's better," Iliana said. Her touch was like a ghost against Celia's skin as her fingers swiped along the hem of the panties. "No other is going to see you in these but me."

"Yes," Celia agreed. "No one else, there's going to be no one else from now on but you, I swear, master."

"Your vows are meaningless, you slut," Iliana snapped. "You already strayed from me once, what's to stop you from doing it again?"

"You are, master," Celia hurried to say. "You'll punish me so good, I'll never dare to stray again."

"Let's hope that's true," Iliana said. "For your sake."

Her right hand disappeared under the panties and rested on Celia's pussy. Celia gasped, her eyes fluttering open.

" _Please_ ," she whispered. "Touch me."

But Iliana drew her hand away and slapped Celia, hard. "You'll get no pleasure from me until I decide so," she announced. Her slap left a red mark on Celia's cheek. "First, you'll suffer for your sins."

She let vines slither from the woods and form a whip with three strings. Celia eyed it, both apprehensive and excited.

"How many times should I hit you?" Iliana pondered. "Ten? Fifteen? Thirty?"

"I deserve more," Celia panted. "Please, hit me, master."

"Turn around," Iliana commanded.

Celia rolled over to her stomach, the binding vines accommodating to her movements as she did. Iliana straddled her once again, sitting on her thighs.

"I think you deserve at least thirty hits," she decided, licking her lips. "First one for being a _slut_."

She struck Celia, the whip cracking against her ass. Celia let out a squeal, her voice muffled by the ground.

"Scream louder for me," Iliana growled, before hitting her again. Celia screamed, and the noise rang across the woods.

By the time they got to thirty, Celia was sobbing quietly.

"That's what you get for being a dirty whore," Iliana said, discarding her whip. "Turn around."

Celia followed her command, rolling over once more. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Iliana instinctively reached out to dry them off.

"You have no right to weep," she stated, coldly. "Not unless it's from the pleasure I give you."

"You're right, master," Celia mumbled. "I'm so sorry, master."

"You're forgiven," Iliana said. "Now, where were we before that…"

Her fingers once more disappeared under Celia's panties. She massaged the area with her right hand, and Celia's hips jerked up instinctively.

"Tsk, tsk," Iliana warned her, keeping her still with her left hand. "Don't you dare move until I give you permission to."

"Of course, master," Celia whispered. "I'm sorry."

"But are you sorry enough?" Iliana asked, moving her index finger inside Celia, who let out a loud gasp.

She moved her finger inside Celia in a continuous motion for some seconds, drawing out moans and shuddering gasps, before abruptly retreating her hand again.

Celia blinked at her in confusion.

Without saying a word, Iliana ripped her panties off and discarder them on the ground. Then she pinned Celia's hips down with her hands, her nails once more digging deep into her skin, before lowering her head towards Celia's folds. Her tongue slipped into her, and Celia's eyes rolled upwards towards her skull as she let out a loud moan.

Iliana lapped at Celia, moaning herself. Each time Celia's hips moved the slightest, Iliana pressed her nails deeper in and occasionally scratched her, etching scars across her skin like marks of ownership.

Celia panted, desperately, her head twisting and turning from side to side. She struggled against her restraints, to no avail.

Iliana lifted her head up eventually, sliding upwards until her forehead rested against Celia's. "Are you close, you slut?"

"So close," Celia panted. "I'm so close, oh my _god_ , please, please, touch me more, let me come, _please_ …"

Iliana smirked, closing her eyes. Her left hand moved to press against Celia's throat whilst her right hand returned inside Celia as she inserted two fingers in.

Celia's eyes rolled again and she gasped for air. Iliana pressed more, suffocating her, and increased the speed of her fingers inside Celia. She grinned, resting her weight on top of Celia.

"You can't come before I say so," Iliana ordered in a low voice. "You're such a whore for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Celia gasped, her hips jerking up. "Yes, I'm a whore, I don't deserve to come before you say so… _God_ ," she moaned, her eyes falling shut.

"Tell me what a slut you are," Iliana said, easing the pressure on her throat. "Tell me your sins."

"I tried to kill myself," Celia begun, panting. "But then you showed me a world that's worth living in, master, and I strayed from you… I never should've done that, but I'm such a pathetic slut, I _needed_ you, I _craved_ you, and you weren't there…"

"You should've come to me, you fucking whore," Iliana growled. "Instead you went around like the fucking slut you are."

"I did, I did… You should make me suffer for that."

Iliana made the binding vines hold Celia tighter, and Celia let out a soft cry. Then she applied more pressure on her throat, making Celia gasp for air.

She moved faster inside her, increasing her speed as she increased the pressure on her throat, mumbling words into Celia's ears all the while as she did.

"You dirty slave," Iliana mumbled. "I'll make you forget your own name, it'll be so good you'll never need another whore in your life."

Celia moaned in response. "God, please, please…" She panted.

"The only god here is me, you whore," Iliana said, biting into Celia's earlobe. She cried out in pain, biting her lower lip until she drew blood.

Eventually, Iliana whispered, "You can come now, Celia. Come for me, you slut. Come, you _whore_."

Celia came with a loud scream, her hips twisting and jerking as she rode the finals waves of pleasure out. Iliana withdrew her hands and Celia gasped for air, slumping on the ground, her limbs powerless.

"Good girl," Iliana said, smiling. She straddled Celia but her restraints disappeared.

Celia's eyes snapped open and she looked at Iliana with a grin. "That was even better than last time," she said, breathless.

"I've improved," Iliana replied with a matching grin. "You should come here more often."

"Oh, I don't know. You always seem to perform better when I've been gone for a while," Celia said, shrugging. "You remembered I was into choking. I didn't think you would."

"I never forget," Iliana said, and it sounded like a promise. "Especially when it comes to you."

"How sweet." Celia paused, staring at Iliana. "How badly is he going to punish you for this?"

Iliana shrugged. "Badly enough. He doesn't approve of us. He says that a nymph should be above the pettiness of humans, even if they dabble in witchcraft." She licked her lips, glancing at Celia's breasts. "But what can I do, when you're so irresistible?"

Celia hummed. "Enough talk," she decided. "Your turn, babe."

Iliana smirked. It would be a long night for them, it seemed.


End file.
